Lost control
by velvetasty
Summary: Quand Henry reçoit un cadeau plutôt empoisonné de Gold, il n'en est que plus aigri. Pourtant, il commence à en apprécier l'usage, mais il se perd petit à petit lorsqu'il y prend un peu goût... Il apprendra à ses dépens qu'on ne peut zapper des moments que l'on ne souhaite pas vivre...


Note de l'auteure : Bon, alors voici une petite fanfiction sur OUAT, série que je sur-adore en espérant que vous apprécierez

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Once Upon A Time appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, c'est-à-dire, Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz.

* * *

La force avec laquelle il se leva, le regard triomphant, prouvait qu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre et qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise de sitôt. Constatant qu'il était déterminé à rester sur ses gardes, Regina se résolut à user de la magie pour le canaliser, le temps qu'elle puisse dérober la télécommande qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche.

 _Pas une fois de plus._

Elle estimait que cette télécommande avait déjà causé assez d'ennuis en un court laps de temps, et qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser - autrement dit, la faire disparaître.

-Ne crains rien, Henry : je ne te veux aucun mal, _elle s'expliqua en tentant de le voir faiblir._ Tout va bien se passer.

Elle l'endormit sans plus tarder et l'allongea sur un des sofas.

-Une chose de faite, fit-elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé à la menthe. Elle composa le numéro d'Emma, afin que celle-ci vienne lui donner un coup de main.

 _Correspondant indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore._

Aucune réponse.

Une deuxième fois ? Toujours aussi indisponible.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, bon sang ?_

Elle décida de patienter avant de la rappeler, en allant s'asseoir à son bureau pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Cette télécommande allait faire du tort à son fils, et les habitants de Storybrooke ne laisseraient pas passer ça. Sans doute, Regina devrait justifier les actes de son fils, qui au départ étaient attentionnés. Tout de même, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond…

Perplexe, Regina se rendit dans le salon, la tasse brûlante entre ses mains. Elle scruta le visage angélique d'Henry, qui sommeillait profondément. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement, exténuée de lui avoir couru après durant toute la journée.

Puis, lorsqu'elle voulut prendre la télécommande afin de mieux en comprendre le fonctionnement, elle s'étonna de ne plus la percevoir et s'écria :

-Où est-elle passée ?!

* * *

Henry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très bavard - ou plutôt, il s'était toujours arrangé pour s'effacer en classe. Il demeurait cet enfant calme, silencieux, vaquant à ses occupations et veillant à ne jamais perturber ses camarades. Après tout, il était désormais l'Auteur, alors toutes ces distractions ne l'intéressait aucunement. Il préférait décider des fins heureuses - ou pas.

Henry se satisfaisait de ce nouveau statut, et de ce nouveau passe-temps, qui aux yeux de tous semblait inaccessible.

De plus, cela lui permettrait de rendre heureux les membres de sa famille fraîchement unie. En particulier Regina, qui avait tant fait pour le protéger - de quelque manière que ce fut. Il le lui avait promis : elle plus que quiconque, méritait de connaître le bonheur même si il ne durerait qu'un temps. Il ne savait par où commencer, la tâche s'avérant plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Henry !

C'était Rumplestilskin.

-Ah… Rumple… Que me voulez-vous ?

Rumple éclata de rire, ce que le jeune garçon ne comprit pas :

-Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-As-tu vu comment tu parles à ton grand-père ? Voyons, tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer !

Henry ne se faisait toujours pas à cette idée, même si il lui voulait de ne pas être de son côté:

-Oh ça… Désolé...

-Oui, dorénavant fais plus attention.

Son rictus malsain trahit l'action malhonnête que l'homme à la canne s'apprêtait à commettre:

-Sinon… Est-ce que ça va ces derniers temps ?

-Ça peut aller, oui.

À vrai dire, Henry se retint de trouver une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser tant il était mal à l'aise en sa compagnie.

-Rumplestil... Euh…Grand-père, je dois partir. Je suis occupé.

-Très bien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir un peu parlé. Nous devrions le faire plus souvent.

Il marqua une pause en posant ses yeux sur le ciel, puis ajouta:

-A la prochaine !

Henry passa une main sur sa nuque, mais avait senti le regard étrange que Rumplestilskin lui avait lancé dans le dos.

 _Vraiment… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il prépare un mauvais coup, c'est sûr._

* * *

Le meuble regorgeant de chaussures en tous genres - et donc plein à craqué, Henry déposa ses baskets à l'entrée. Sa mère n'était pas encore à la maison, mais elle avait pensé à faire des crêpes avec un post-it:

 _Voici tes crêpes, avec un peu du sucre, comme tu les aimes. Je ne rentrerai pas . À ce soir !_

Tout de suite, Henry ressentit un soulagement : celui de pouvoir véritablement se reposer. Après toutes les aventures qu'il vivait ces derniers temps, il en avait bien besoin !

Il s'installa calmement dans le canapé, savourant ce moment de liberté total lorsque sa mère n'était pas dans les parages. Il mit un peu de musique, dansa quelques minutes puis finit par jouer à un jeu de rôles en lignes nommé… Les Sims. Il s'ennuyait ferme, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'amuser était les Sims. Là aussi, il se lassa vite car il ne comprenait pas le but de ce jeu. Il attrapa d'une poignée deux ou trois crêpes et grimpa les escaliers deux par deux. Dans sa chambre, il débuta ses recherches sur Internet pour son exposé : Présenter le métier de ses parents.

Quand il y repensa, il ne parviendrait pas à présenter Regina : les élèves l'avaient dans leur viseur et si il exposait ainsi sa mère, comme étant une héroïne (ce qu'elle était selon lui), il risquait d'être la risée de tous. Il se résigna donc à présenter Emma et son père, Neal. En écrivant tout ce que son père représentait pour lui, Henry éprouva une forte envie de pleurer. Les larmes lui étaient montés à l'oeil, et il ne put les retenir. Il se sentait seul à présent, ressasser constamment un passé révolu.

Il continua d'écrire malgré tout, comme si cela était la seule manière de s'exprimer, et de ne pas nier qu'il ne restait qu'un être humain avec des émotions.

* * *

Regina culpabilisait souvent de laisser son fils seul chez eux : pourtant, il avait 13 ans, ce n'était pas comme si il avait encore 10 ans. Le Henry de cet époque lui manquait un peu, non pas que celui de maintenant ait changé - quoique... si, il avait changé - mais plus elle songeait à sa future adolescence, plus elle sentait les années qui passaient. Inexorablement, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps, ou bien le ralentir pour réellement apprécier le moment présent. Elle fixa sa montre et répéta ce geste plusieurs fois lorsque...

-Regina ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait en plein rendez-vous avec Robin.

-Pardon… Tu disais ?

-Ah… A ce que je vois, tu ne m'écoutais pas…

-Ne le prends pas mal... , dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu sembles être inquiète pour Henry

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, comme pour marquer sa compassion.

-Et puis, nous traversons beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble. Saches que je serai toujours là pour toi, mon ange.

Au mot "ange", Regina écarquilla les yeux et ne fut que surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire:

-Robin… Tu es tellement adorable, je ne mérite pas que tu…

-Stop, quand est-ce que tu as arrêté de croire en toi ?

Regina se demandait si ce bonheur existait à l'instant même, ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

* * *

Fouillant dans sa trousse avec ennui, Henry comptait faire ses devoirs lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à sa fenêtre. Il se leva fort troublé de cette perturbation, et se précipita pour voir qui s'impatientait autant.

-Henry ? C'est moi !

Une fois de plus, Rumple montrait encore une autre facette de sa personnalité : il était imprévisible, en plus d'être gênant.

-Que me veux-tu à une heure si tardive, Grand-Père ?

Rumple esquissa un sourire léger, comblé d'avoir obtenu gain de cause

-Enfin, bref… J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Il l'avait prédit ! Si Rumple choisissait de venir lui parler aussi souvent, c'était par pur stratégie

-Je ne marcherai pas dans tes combines. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Henry prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Il s'assumait, prenait des décisions et cela ne conviendrait pas à tout le monde. Peut-être même qu'il essayerait de s'émanciper et de se libérer de l'emprise de sa famille.

-Henry, voyons… Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est…?

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews ;p


End file.
